1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an XY stage module, a storage system having the same and a method for fabricating the XY stage module, and more particularly, to an XY stage module having a position sensor measuring a position of an XY stage that horizontally moves, a storage system having the same and a method for fabricating the XY stage module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, micro electromechanical system (MEMS) technologies have been applied to develop various magnetic devices, such as, magnetic compasses, electromagnetic scanners and electromagnetic valves. In particular, there is research being done to develop a MEMS type data storage system using scanning probe microscope (SPM) technology.
Such a data storage system includes a plurality of fixed probe arrays and an XY stage having a medium. The data storage system moves the XY stage in a two-dimensional plane with the probe arrays fixed to record information to the medium or to read information from the medium. In order to record and read information, the position of the XY stage having the medium must be controlled very accurately. Therefore, it is essential that the MEMS storage system have a position sensor that accurately measures the position of the XY stage.